


The Subject of Boning

by lovette11



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au kind of?????, cos in mcu they havent met so it is kind of an au, idk - Freeform, the rest of the avengers appear too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subject of Boning

It happens one evening while the Avengers are setting up for movie night.

Tony and Bucky hit it off immediately, bonding over mechanics and science. Now Steve didn't think anything of it when Bucky would cancel on their afternoon spar so that he could sit with Tony in his workshop, or how they would arrive to breakfast together, or how sometimes they invaded each others personal space a little too often... Well maybe Steve did think about it.

And it's not that he didn't approve of the nature of their relationship, it's just that he didn't really understand it. At all.

Bucky stormed into the lounge trailing after Tony

"No Tony, for god's sake, it's so obvious that-" "We are not having this argument again! You're wrong, you were brainwashed for 90 years, you don't know what you're talking about!" Tony yelled back, Bucky faltered for a moment with his mouth agape.

"Tony!" Steve interjected firmly as Bucky stepped further into Tony's space, his face reddening with anger.

"Well not all of us had the ability to escape their captors by building a mechanical man that shoots lasers-" "They're actually called repulsors," "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE CALLED TONY! THIS IS NOT THE ARGUMENT WE WERE HAVING!" Bucky screamed,  the room falling silent around him, Tony held a hand out in the limited space between their torsos.

"FINE!" Tony yelled, before composing himself and nodding "Harry Potter is bisexual, are you happy now?" Tony sighed as Bucky took his hand, preening with triumph.

"Yes thank _you_." He gave Tony's hand a firm shake, then pulled him onto the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steve muttered, Bucky turned his head to him raising an eyebrow "You practically blew the roof, over literally nothing!" Steve held his hands up in resign and sat beside the pair who still noticeably hadn't let go of each others hands.

"It wasn't nothing. It was a valid argument over the queer representation of characters in Harry Potter," Tony retorted settling further into the arm of the couch. Bucky leaned into him and scoffed.

"Or lack of it." he added, pushing his cheek furiously into Tony's bicep.

"Hey hey! Easy! What did my arm ever do to you?" Tony backhanded Bucky's thigh lightly, watching as he wriggled around on the couch in discomfort.

"I'm sorry I just can't get comfy!" Bucky groaned throwing his head back against the sofa pillow, Tony rolled his eyes fondly before raising his arm and letting Bucky settle on his chest, simultaneously sighing with contentment. 

"Okay so are we just choosing to ignore this?" Clint said to the room and was met with a series of murmurs.

"Ignore what?" Tony asked carding his fingers through Bucky's hair absent-mindedly. 

"You two. And the fact you're boning." Clint replied with a frown, Bucky shot up in Tony's arms and let out a yelp. 

"What!?"

"It's okay, it's pretty obvious you're dating, I mean you weren't exactly being subtle. But we don't mind, right guys?" Steve smiled when there was a quick reply of No's.

"Wait... We're not... Tony and I aren't... I mean I don't think we're... Are we?" Bucky turned to face Tony, who sat with his arm now resting on the back of the sofa, determinedly not looking at Bucky he shrugged one shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't exactly be opposed to the idea..." Bucky turned to the rest of the room.

"Everybody get out." He ordered firmly. 

"What?! Are you kidding m-""OUT. NOW." There was a shuffle of feet as everybody left the room. Bucky crossed his legs and faced Tony's profile.

"Tony." He demanded flatly, Tony sighed and turned to match his position "Elaborate."

Tony shuffled around in his seat for a moment, pausing and inhaling a deep breath, "Imaybekindoflikeyouinanonplatonicwayandveryverymuchwouldenjoyboningyou."

"What?"

"I MAYBE KIND OF LIKE YOU AND WOULD ENJOY BONING YOU!"

"Oh." Bucky watched as Tony pulled a face in anticipation of rejection and smirked, he grabbed Tony's chin with his fingers and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. "Ditto." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment more prompts for me to do cos I wanna write more :-)


End file.
